Bella's Last Wishes
by Dreamer of All
Summary: Bella needs a way to get away from her human life. How is she going to do it? And how does everyone react to the *new* Bella?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I apologize if the email in this one-shot really is someone's. ****Bella's Last Wishes**

_I, Isabella Marie Swan, do verify that this is my last will and testament. _

_If, in the off chance I die, I would like the following things to happen:_

_Jacob Black and his La Push "gang", my parents, and the Cullen family to be notified immediately. If the Cullens are unable to be located, email them the news at the emial adress in my kitchen (on the sheet).__ Someone will then see it._

_When the above named are contacted, notify them of my death, and that they should come to my (prior to my death) place of residence one (1) month after my death, so as to "clear the air" and divide up my stuff. Letters for all of them are enclosed in this packet._

_I want Edward Cullen to get all the books he wants off my shelf, all my journals (They're in that box under my bed), and, most importantly, my ring. Edward, it's your mother's: Keep it around. If nothing else, give it to Esme._

_I want Jacob Black to have anything of mine that he once gave me, except the wolf off my charm bracelet. (This also goes to the crystal heart Edward gave me) I want to be buried/cremated with it on. Specifically, he gets: my desk, my laptop (I know you always wanted it), any books that Edward doesn't take, and all my CD's he likes._

_Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale get all of my beauty products, including lotions, perfume, hair stuff, jewelry (unless mentioned for someone else), and clothes. Most of the clothes will fit Rose, though. Sorry, Alice, but you do get all the boxes under my bed and in my closet, unless I put down that someone else will receive them._

_Emmett Cullen shall receive my truck…I know you never said it, but I knew you wanted to have Rose soup it up for you. Have fun, Emmett, but treat it with respect. I'll be watching you! _

_Jasper Hale: You may not have realized it, but I always felt very close to you…I can only hope you would have accepted me into your family. Therefore, I want you to go through my laptop (before Jake takes it) and save a copy of everything on it. Publish my stories, Jasper. Help me live after I die. _

_Carlisle and Esme…I loved you both like a second set of parents. Esme, take all the furniture I own. Use it to incorporate a bit of me into your home to always remember me. Carlisle…I'm not sure what to give you, but your birthday present is always hidden under my bed, like everyone else's, in case I don't get a chance to give it to you the year I die._

_Embry, Quil, Sam, Emily, Leah, Paul…everyone from the Rez…. I owe so much to you all. Please, Emily and Leah, go through my jewelry with Alice and Rose. Take whatever you want, and then some. Everyone else…please accept my everlasting gratitude, as I don't know what I can offer you. Have Jake pick something of mine out for you._

_Mom, Dad, and Phil…..Wow. I can't believe the crazy time all of us have had. Mom, you get first pick of any of my stuff that you would want. Dad…Thank you so much for everything. When I moved here, I didn't want to, but as I learned more and more about you, I missed all the time we'd spent apart. Even though I've learned so much, it still feels like so little. Phil, I'm sorry I never got to learn much about you either._

I stopped writing the letter and leaned back in my chair. "Do you think this will really work, Edward?" I mumbled, sorting through the other paperwork on my desk.

"Of course, love. It's the only way that any of this will work." He was sad for me, I could tell. It was horrible…To make me immortal, we had to make me "die" first. Apparently, I'm going to be in a horrible accident on my way to visit some friends in Phoenix. This way everyone can get on with their lives, since I won't be "alive" anymore.

"You're sure? What's everyone doing to think when there's no body?"

He sighed. "They'll be told that the body was torn apart on impact, and you were cremated directly after you were pulled out of the car. Carlisle is getting all the medical things set up."

I got up from the desk, grabbing my will as I did so. Crossing the room, I flopped onto Edward's huge bed. "Let me see that," He whispered, taking it from my outreached hand.

A moment later, he looked down into my eyes. "Bella…This is so heartbreaking to watch you write this. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yes," was my automatic response. I toyed with the diamond ring on my finger. "Besides, we're married now. I'm not leaving you. Ever."

"What about all your things, Bella love?"

I grinned. "Obviously you didn't read the whole thing close enough, Edward." Confusion crossed his face as he read it again.

"Well?"

I chuckled. "All the things that are important to me: my stories, my bracelet, your mom's ring, some of my clothes and jewelry, the stuff in those boxes, my truck…They're all going to your family. That way, you can all collect them, and when we all move I'll still have it. And Emmett can soup up my truck if he really wants."

He grinned back at me before kissing my forehead. "You really are a piece of work, aren't you, Silly Bella?"

**End Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, although I'd probably be rich if I owned Kleenex…**

**Two**

16 people sat around the wooden table in my apartment. Last week was my death. I had been transformed by Alice into my own lawyer, a striking woman with bright blond hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Eh hem." I cleared my throat. "Well, now that we are all gathered here, might as well get this done, eh?

"Isabella entrusted me with her final wishes just a few weeks ago. She wanted all of you here, even though some of you, I understand, did not know her too well." I pulled the envelope out of the briefcase on the floor. Alice was really putting up an act, crying tears I knew she couldn't cry. I noticed the eye dropper she kept using underneath her Kleenex.

"These letters were ones she wrote to all of you, prior to her death. I understand you may want to share information addressed in them right away, but it was her wish that you all kept your letters to yourselves. Except those of you from La Push, excluding Jacob: you all have one letter for all of you." I quickly passed them out, seeing the pained looks on Dad and Renee's faces.

_Dear Mom, _

_I love you so much, even if I didn't get a chance to tell you before I died. _

_Love,_

_Your little girl forever,_

_Bella_

_Dear Phil, _

_I'm sorry I never really got a chance to get to know you very well. I hope that you know I really do like you, but you could never take the place of my dad._

_Yours truly,_

_Bella_

_Dear Dad,_

_I love you so much. I'm sorry we didn't get enough time together, and that most of the time we were I was quiet maddening. Either mad or zombie-lie…I never really got to be a good daughter to you. But always remember how much you mean to me._

_Forever your Bell,_

_Bella_

_Dear Edward, _

_I hope this all goes as well as we planned. Hopefully this will work. I love you eternally._

_Yours forevermore,_

_Bella_

_Dear Jake, _

_I will always love you. And, if you haven't already detected from my scent, I'm not dead. On the contrary, I'm standing right next to you. Yes, I am "Maria Kibron" the lawyer. Please, don't act any differently towards me until Dad, Mom, and Phil are gone. Everyone else already knows._

_Love,_

_Bells_

_Dear Alice, _

_No. We are NOT going shopping for after my change. No way._

_Love,_

_Bella_

_Dear Rose,_

_I know we've gotten closer and you're worried about me giving up my life, but I want you to know I'd never have it any other way. You have become as close to me as Alice, and I won't let anything rip you away. Not after you've just started to like me._

_Love,_

_Bella_

_Dear Emmett,_

_I __will__ get my truck back. You in no means get to keep it once my change is done._

_Love, _

_Your "little" sister,_

_Bella_

_Dear Jasper, _

_Make sure you get those stories. I need to publish one of them, if only one copy, to send back to everyone. And thank you again for deciding to come along with us. I'm so grateful for your help._

_Love,_

_Bella_

_Dear Carlisle, _

_Get the morphine ready! We're doing it tonight._

_Love, _

_Bella_

_Dear Esme,_

_You have already become my mother in so many ways. I can't wait to really be one of your children. _

_Love,_

_Your daughter,_

_Bella_

_Dear everyone from La Push, _

_Thank you so much for all your help with Victoria and her newborns. Without all of you, it stands to reason that a lot of people sitting at the table with you today would be dead. Including me. You see, I'm actually "Maria Kibron" - I'm not really dead. Don't say anything until after Dad, Phil and Mom leave. Everyone else already knows._

_Yours truly,_

_Bella_

After I knew everyone had read the letters, I pulled out the boxes of things in the will. There was a box with everyone's names on them. "Emmett, the truck is outside with Esme's furniture in it. Here are the keys." I said, tossing them to him. "Everyone else, the things specifically addressed to you are already in your box. Everything else is over in the living room."

:

An hour later, after sneaking things into Edward's box, I sat everyone back down to the table. "I know the funeral was rough on you all, but Isabella truly cared deeply about you all."

Everyone dawdled around a bit, but my parents raced out. Mom was crying her eyes out and I felt my heart breaking. "Sh, don't cry, love." Edward murmured, holding me tightly. "Sh…"

"I know it will be alright, but it hurts!" I cried through my tears. "I feel so horrible…Dad's too upset to show any emotion and Mom can't stop crying!"

Alice danced over to us, laying a comforting arm on my shoulder. "Don't cry. Just think, in a few hours the pain will overcome everything else and you'll truly be one of us, forever!"

Seconds later, everyone from La Push crowded into my kitchen. "Bella!" Jake cried, rushing to scoop me up in his warm arms and kissing my cheek. I heard Edward growl in the background.

"Jake!" I cried with just as much enthusiasm, smiling a smile big enough to crack my face off.

He smiled that wolfish grin I always called mine. "I knew you wouldn't leave without saying bye to me first!"

"It's true…I would never leave a mutt like you out in the cold!" I giggled, hugging him again. Everyone from La Push crowded around me, ignoring the smell of the Cullens.

"Bella! Why?" I heard from many different voices at once.

Alice stood on a chair and tried to get everyone's attention. "HEY!" She bellowed with surprising force over all of our heads. Sixteen or so heads snapped in her direction. "Good, now that you're all listening…Bella had to do this. She's changing tonight, and you all know what it is she's changing into. Her marriage to Edward sealed the deal, and you wolves will keep up your end of the new treaty, right?"

"Yes. We will protect Charlie Swan with our life, in exchange for remarking the boundary lines. You guys get to bite Bella, if she still wishes to." Sam Uley spoke up, sounding always like the alpha male.

"Yes, good, good…"Alice muttered to herself. "Yes, well, there is still one tiny detail. Bella, do you want to tell them?" I nodded. "Go ahead then."

"I want to be allowed inside La Push after my change." My voice shook with nerves. What if they said no and I could never see Jake or Billy again? It would be unbearable.

Sam smiled at me, and looked at Jake. I could tell their minds were still in sync even in though they weren't in wolf form. "Bella, we will always welcome you with open arms, no matter what you happen to be at the time."

I squealed with happiness and rushed over to hug him.

"Oi, Bella! If you keep hugging the Mutt Troupe over there, you guys'll never get done in three days." Emmett called over the crowd of people.

He had a good point.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Three **

My change…hm, there really isn't that much to say that hasn't already been said. Edward took me to our meadow, just like we planned, and nothing went wrong for a change. All I can remember is that horrible fire that spread all throughout my body… Edward and Alice say I screamed most of the time. Could very well be the truth – I won't ever know. Mostly, I just remember the dark pain that seemed to overwhelm me. And I remember that I was moved at one point to somewhere else, although I have no idea where.

But I do remember Edward. Every time I could manage to open my eyes he was next to me, never leaving, always murmuring that it would be alright; it would end soon. Of course, it ended up lasting a total of four days, but they did seem to past quickly.

Finally, my heart beat its last beat and the blood froze in my veins. I remember that the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was the harsh sunlight, only blocked out by my Edward's worried face.

"Bella!" He cried, hugging me tighter than ever before.

"Erm…Edward?" I mumbled, blinking out the bright light. What I had thought to be sunlight was actually that of an emergency room light. "Why am I here?"

"Carlisle. He thought you should be around morphine, just in case. We rushed you here right after I…bit you. It just wasn't safe having a newborn in the house."

"Oh. I'm sorry." I looked down at my hands, at the porcelain white they had become. "Did I break anything?"

Edward laughed. "Just Emmett. He came into the room to sit with me and you flung your arm out. It hit him square in the face." He chuckled a bit more before continuing. "I think that's the first time he's been hurt since his change."

I flopped back onto my pillow. "Hm…so, what's the damage?"

He knew what I meant. "Well, Renee and Phil have moved here to be closer to Charlie. They're all….coping? I guess that's the right term….just not doing _good_. Phil's turning into a nanny almost, since Renee won't find a job and is too drained to clean."

I sighed, feeling tears that couldn't fall. "And Charlie?"

Edward's tone softened. "He found out he has cancer, Bella. He was going to tell you the day you "died." Now though, he thinks he'll be with you soon. It's keeping him happy in his last few months."

I sobbed the only way I could: without tears.

:

After the shock wore off about Charlie, I finally got out of the hospital bed. "Edward…" I didn't get a chance to finish saying.

"Over there." He called, already knowing my question.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"I said, the bathroom's over there and there's a mirror in it."

"No. Edward, think a minute. How did you know that's what I was asking?"

He looked confused, and a little scared. "Bella, do you feel alright? I know because you said it, of course."

"But I didn't say it!" I cried. "All I said out-loud was 'Edward…' and then you answered me!" Realization dawned on both of us at the same time.

"You can read my mind!" I laughed, running over to hug him.

"I can!" He grinned like a little kid in a candy store.

"Try this." I said, thinking _besa tu_ in my head.

"To kiss you." He grinned. "Only in different terms."

"This is crazy!" I danced around in a circle.

"You're telling me. I've wanted to get inside your head since the day I met you!"

I finally remembered what I had been wondering about before. "Um…"

Edward smiled that crooked smile that was just for me. "Go, Bella. Go see yourself."

And I did.

:

The bathroom in my ER room was huge, but only because it had to be wheel-chair accessible. Thanks to Alice, there was a floor-length mirror so I could see the full affects of my change.

The girl staring back at me frightened me a bit. She had mid-back length, warm brunette hair, soft mahogany eyes (thanks to the animal blood that Carlisle was pumping into my IV) and was someone who could rival even Rosalie in looks.

_No way…this cannot be me._ I thought in awe. Edward appeared behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"It's you, love."

Now we were the perfect height for each other, I noticed. Whereas I used to come up to nearly his height, I had shrunk a bit, but only to I was just above his shoulder height.

"Edward…?" I whispered.

"Yes, love?"

"What's going to happen, you know…when we get back to the house?"

He laughed. "Alice Saw you hours ago, so she's been playing Pictionary with everyone to try and tell them how you look. It's been quite amusing."

:

We waited awhile for Carlisle to come and take the IV out. Instructing me on how not to breathe, he rolled me out to Edward's Volvo in a wheelchair. Edward stood at my side, constantly scanning my thoughts to see if I would suddenly snap and try to eat the security guard.

The thought raced through my head, but still slow enough that Edward saw it. I laughed as he darted in front of me, causing Carlisle to almost run him over.

"Edward!"

He got a sheepish grin on his face. "Sorry, Dad. Bella was just messing with me."

"And this is new?"

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. The End

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Four**

It was…interesting, when we got back to the house.

"Hello……?" Emmett called as we pulled into the garage. "Is that our Little Dead Girl, home at last?"

Rose came up behind him. "Bells! Come in already! I'm dying over here." The smile on her face lit up Emmett's. I smiled to myself as I hopped out of the Volvo.

Jasper and Alice came up behind Emmett and Rosalie. At first, Alice just stood behind everyone else, dancing to try and keep my looks a secret. Finally, after she couldn't control it anymore, she came dancing on her little pixie feet over to me.

Pulling me out of the car, I heard her whisper so only I could hear her. "Rose doesn't think you've changed at all, while Emmett thinks you may be able to rival his Rosy Posy."

"That explains Edward." I giggled, pointing towards him. He stood there, obviously trying to restrain himself from killing Emmett, who leaned against the doorframe laughing to himself.

_What is he thinking? _I thought, laying a hand on Edward's arm.

He grimaced. _Nothing…just ideas on how you look…and how he thinks you may look like a brunette version of Rosalie, and then he starts thinking of various…costumes…she has._

I laughed. _No biggie. I look nothing like her – no where's near as beautiful._ Before he could object, I sashayed to the door.

"BELLA?!" was pretty much the response from everyone still in the house.

I rushed into the mob of Cullens – _my family_, I thought with a huge smile – and hugged them all.

"Um, Bells?" Emmett asked, his voice strained.

"Yeah?" I called to him, still hugging everyone together like glue.

"Could you not strangle us with your new strength?"

Everyone laughed as I immediately released them from my "death" grip. That's when I realized what the thought was that had been buzzing in my head since I woke up:

I was finally home.

**END**


End file.
